


The Blue Wonder, a Pink Rose, and the Black Drifter

by AngelEyes93



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystic Ruins, Station Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sonic ends up missing a date with Amy at Twinkle Park due to Eggman causing havoc with Chaos. By the time he gets there, the Park is no longer accepting people inside, and Amy is nowhere to be found. As Amy runs through the forest in the Mystic Ruins crying she stumbles upon an old friend. SonAmyShad.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Realizations and An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm a huge SonAmy fan, but I've always thought that Shadow could be another potential lover for Amy if Sonic were to ever reject her or slip up somehow, hence this ongoing story. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy runs off into the forest of the Mystic Ruins in tears and seeks shelter in Eggman's hidden base from the rain. In one of the tubes lies an old friend of hers. Meanwhile, Sonic tells Tails what happened, and Tails says some things he has never said out loud before about Sonic's underlying feelings toward Amy.

_**Amy's POV** _

I ran as far and as quickly as my legs could carry me. Cold rain drenched my entire being, making my body shiver as I dashed through trees and bushes in the Mystic Ruins forest. Just as I felt like my legs were going to give out on me, I saw a door and rushed inside, its sides opening for me as I got closer. The door closed behind me, and I began to try and catch my breath as I let myself sit on my knees on the floor. The air around me was freezing, but it probably was my body temperature and not the room itself. I wrapped my arms around my frame trying to get warm. No such luck in these wet clothes though. I stood up, still shaking from my lowered body temperature, and began to look around at my surroundings. I was in a spacious lab with various computer monitors and large tubes, two of them, one containing a floating Metal Sonic, which I gasped in response at, backing away cautiously. I didn't want to wake him up accidentally. As I walked toward the other tube, my eyes softened as I delicately touched the glass with my gloved fingers. 

"Shadow..." I whispered.

His black and red quills were distinct and I'd truly know them anywhere. He seemed to be sleeping, his eyes closed and his chest moving ever so slightly as he breathed in and out. 

"It feels good to see you..." I said softly, staring at his slumbering figure in admiration. 

I blinked back tears.

"I really... really... need a friend right now..." I choked out, feeling hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks. As I blinked, feeling more pool in my orbs, I heard a robotic voice say,

"TUBE ACTIVATED. STAND BY FOR RELEASE OF SUBJECT."

I opened my eyes, stepping back from the glass tube which was beginning to lift up. As the smoked cleared, Shadow's eyes shot open and he began to cough a bit in attempt to breathe normally again. 

"Shadow?" I called out. Shadow stopped his coughing fit, and gazed at me intensely with his red orbs. 

"Rose..." He cooed mysteriously. My heart began to pound. He always called me that. I liked it... he was the only person who did.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but continued to cry instead. The hardened serious look in his eyes began to lighten as he walked over to me, grabbing my hands with his own.

I shook my head. 

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's... Son... Sonic..." 

Shadow's face instantly turned angry.

"Faker... of course." He grunted.

I walked closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He tensed at my touch, but soon relaxed, his arms circling my frame and returning my sudden act of affection. 

"Don't worry... I'm here now, Rose." 

_**Sonic's POV** _

"Tails!" I screamed, pounding on his Workshop door like a mad man. Tails soon answered, looking concerned. 

"Sonic, is everything okay? Where's the fire?" My two tailed friend inquired. 

I walked past him, sighing, and hanging my head low.

"I screwed up, Tails... big time."

"What do you mean?"

"Amy, she... she got us two tickets to Twinkle Park... it's all she would talk about all month. We were supposed to go tonight... but I... Eggman ended up wreaking havoc with Chaos, and it took much longer than normal, because he's now got three chaos emeralds at his disposal, which he fed to that... big ol' pool of water! By the time I got to the entrance, they weren't letting people in anymore... and Amy was nowhere to be found. I went to her house, she didn't answer. I'm worried about her..."

"Sonic, can I ask ya something?"

I sat down on the red leather coach dejectedly, letting my body sink into the cushions. 

"... Go 'head."

"Do you think that... you maybe... are making excuses for why you didn't show up for your date with Amy?"

I bit my lip, staring up at my younger friend. 

"How could... you... ask me that, Tails?"

"I'm just saying, Sonic. Why didn't you ask me or Knuckles to take care of Chaos? You know we've got your back. And we can handle ourselves in a fight, you know better than anyone what your friends are capable of. But no... you handled this on your own, knowing you had a date with Amy..."

"To be perfectly honest... Sonic... I think you're afraid." He continued. 

"Afraid?" I blurted out. 

Tails nodded his head.

"You're afraid that if you go on a date with Amy, you'll realize you actually like her... no, no, we both know that's not true. You love her, Sonic. Always have... but you won't slow down long enough to see that, let alone admit it."

My lips parted, like I was going to say something in response, but nothing came out. I was truly speechless as my two tailed friend spoke to me so bluntly. 


	2. In My Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow takes a distraught Amy home and she offers to let him stay. Sonic wants to find Amy and apologize as quickly as humanly possible, but Tails reminds him he can't just "wing it" this time.

_**Shadow's POV** _

"Rose... you're shivering... and your clothes are soaked. Let me get you home."

She raised her head from my chest, her eyes red and filled with tears. 

"Okay..." She breathed. 

I extended my arms out in front of me. 

"I'll carry you, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've done it before, you know."

She looked at me and nodded, wiping tears away before letting herself be scooped up into my arms. I ran as fast as I physically could until we got to her apartment in Station Square, the rain not deterring me in any way, shape or form. I could feel her shivering in my grasp, and was worried for her more than me. 

"We're here." I said as I stepped into the lobby of her apartment. I put her down gently.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"You can stay here... if you want."

"That's okay... I don't wanna burden you."

"You're not, I promise... especially after all you've done for me."

I could feel my heartbeat quicken in my chest as her words fully registered in my mind. 

_What is... this feeling...?_

_It's strange but... somehow familiar._

"Thank you, Rose..."

She held her hand out to me. 

"No need to thank me. Now come on, we both need to dry off or we'll get sick."

I took her hand as she said, and we took the elevator up to the 4th floor. She led me to the second to last door, and took out her keys to open it. 

Her apartment was spacious, clean, and had quite a bit of red furniture inside. 

"I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" Amy spoke up, interrupting me from my gaze across her cozy home. 

I nodded as she disappeared further back into the apartment. I sat on the couch, soon hearing the running water from the shower fill my ears.

_**Amy's POV** _

I peeled off the dress and boots that were sticking to my wet fur, and left them in a pile right next to the sink before climbing into the shower. The water was warm, and as I lathered myself in strawberry body wash, new tears began to mix with the continuous droplets from the shower head. 

_Sonic... you jerk... why'd you have to stand me up like that? You could've called and cancelled at least..._

_Oh, who am I kidding? It was going to hurt either way._

_I guess I got my final answer today..._

_Sonic doesn't love me._

The tears poured more plentifully now as I sobbed. I hugged myself in attempt to console my broken heart.

_I never was really good with love, was I?_

I had loved Sonic pretty much my entire life. And now, at 16 years old, I was realizing what had been laid out so clearly in front of me all this time.

All of the "Some other times, Ames." were really just excuses. He never wanted to go on a date with me in the first place. I'm sure he only agreed to Twinkle Park because I'd caught him in a good mood or something. 

I looked over at my dress crumpled up on the floor, and sighed.

_Those tickets were a complete waste..._

I'm sure the tickets were completely soaked, so it's not like it mattered anymore. 

_**Sonic's POV** _

"I have to find Amy." I stood up from the couch, heading towards the door. Tails did not move.

"Tails - I don't have time for this right now."

"Sonic... what are you going to say to her?"

"I... I don't know. But I gotta find her."

"That's not good enough. You won't even admit to me that you love her. How are you supposed to let her know?"

I closed my eyes hard and rubbed my temples, which were beginning to throb slightly with pain from an oncoming headache. 

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" I blurted out, my voice rising without me realizing it. Tails looked at me with concern.

"I'm not trying to make things difficult... er, more difficult rather... but, you can't just go and find her and wing this. You've gotta have a plan. Amy waited for you... and you never showed. Try to see it from her perspective."

I looked down at my gloved hands.

_"What's this?"_

_"Take a look." Amy said excitedly._

_I glanced down at my palm, and saw a pair of tickets. As my eyes scanned them, the sparkly print read "Ticket to Twinkle Park's Grand Opening. Come join us for rides, games, food, and of course our trademark mirror maze and tunnel of love." along with a time and date which was about a week from now._

_"Oh wow... you got these just for us?"_

_Amy nodded, smiling, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink._

_"I've always wanted to go, you see... with you."_

_Her voice become soft, almost shy as her green eyes stared into my own._

_I couldn't help but smile._

_"Well, I gotta say, I'm looking forward to it."_

_She blinked, her mouth forming an 'o' shape._

_"R-Really?"_

_I nodded my head._

_"Sure am. You bring the tickets and I'll bring the good times. Sound good?"_

_I handed her back the tickets, and she took them from me, still blushing and seemingly in a state of shock._

_"Y-Yeah. Seeya then, Sonic."_

_I waved goodbye before dashing off into the distance with a lingering smile on my face._

"You're right..." I whispered, as the memory began to fade away.

"Huh?" Tails asked curiously.

"She put so much thought into getting those tickets... and I... I stood her up..." 

I hung my head low in shame. Tails walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonic... you made a mistake, yes... but the great thing about mistakes is... you can learn from them."

"I don't wanna lose Amy though..." I said without evening thinking about it. I frowned as the true meaning of my words sunk in.

"I don't want that either... " Was all Tails could say in response. 

_**Amy's POV** _

I emerged from the shower, feeling clean and in warm, dry pajamas, a red onesie with pink hearts all over it. 

"Shadow?" I called out.

As I stepped out into the living room, I noticed the raven and crimson hedgehog fast asleep on the couch, one of his legs hanging off of it. I smiled at the sight, and grabbed a blanket from my room to drape over him. As I stepped away and headed to my bedroom, closing the door behind me, I wondered how Eggman had gotten his hands on Shadow in the first place. I shook my head, remembering that no matter how it happened, he was safe with me. And that's all that mattered. 

I got into bed, and before laying down entirely, put the photo on my nightstand face down. It was a picture of me and Sonic many years ago during a beach day. Tails had taken it. We were in the water together, our fingers intertwined, laughing in complete bliss. That was the day I taught Sonic how to swim. I felt a couple of tears roll down my face as the memory surfaced in my mind.

_Stop it, Amy..._

_Stop thinking about him so much._

I closed my eyes tightly, and waited for sleep to come. But before it did, it seemed no matter what I did, Sonic's blue quills, green orbs, and heroic pearly smile popped into my mind. 


	3. Strawberry Body Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow wakes up and takes a shower while Amy sleeps. Sonic ends up calling Amy in a rush against Tails' advice.

_**Shadow's POV** _

My vision returned as I sat up, waking up and stretching my limbs. I felt a warmth over my body, and looking down, I realized there was a red blanket over me with pink flowers patterned across it. I could feel a small smile tug at my lips as I recognized the blanket as Amy's. 

I moved it to the side of me, standing up from the couch. The apartment was quiet, and the only light on was a small lamp near the couch, which I had guessed Amy left on for me. I glanced at the round clock on the living room wall. 

_12:32... it's late. I better let her sleep. She's had a rough day..._

Her tear-stained face surfaced in my mind. I balled up my fists which hung at my sides.

_Who does that faker think he is? Treating her like that?_

I closed my eyes, letting my hands relax as Maria's beautiful blond locks and blue eyes came to my mind.

_He doesn't realize what he has..._

_I lost Maria and I think of her every single day._

I opened my eyes, and looked down the hall towards Amy's room. 

_Of all the people to come and find me in that place, it's her..._

I sighed, walking to the bathroom, and closing the door behind me. I stared in the mirror. My quills had dried, but were frizzy and unkempt.

_I could definitely use a shower..._

I kicked my shoes off, turned the shower on and wasted no time getting in. The water felt warm and I found myself appreciating the feeling. I reached for soap, and realized all Rose had in her shower was strawberry body wash. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks as I began to lather my fur in a handful of it.

_I'm going to smell like a strawberry patch after this..._

_Oh well. It can't be helped._

After spending a while in there, washing the soap out of my quills and enjoying the water, I emerged feeling lighter and much cleaner than before. I reached for a pink towel on the rack and dried myself off with it. I couldn't help but notice it smelled like strawberries too.

_Geez, does Rose wash with strawberry scented everything?_

I smiled a little as the thought crossed my mind. I put the towel in the hamper by the sink when I was done, and as I opened the door, I heard a voice.

"Shadow?"

"Amy... did I wake you?"

She smiled, shaking her head. 

"No... you didn't."

I noticed she had changed into a fuzzy onesie with a hearts all over it. 

"I was going to make myself some hot chocolate and watch a movie since I can't go back to sleep..." Amy softly said, walking past me and into the kitchen. I followed her, standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"Would you like some?"

"Um... sure?" 

She turned to me, raising a curious eyebrow.

"You don't know what hot chocolate is... do you?"

I shook my head and replied plainly, "I don't."

She gasped. "Well, that's about to change right now! That's a crime, Shadow." 

I couldn't help but chuckle as she turned back around and turned the stove on to heat up some water in a pot.

_**Tails' POV** _

I rubbed my sleepy eyes, and stared over at Sonic, who was snoring loudly on the couch beside me. I quietly sat up and stood, heading to my room. As I began to close the door, I looked back at the slumbering hedgehog, my eyes softening.

_Better late than never, I guess..._

_But for him to realize like this... it's not gonna be an easy road for him._

I shook my head, closing the door behind me.

**_Amy's POV_ **

I stirred, hearing my phone ring. As I sat up, I instantly felt the warmth of my blankets as I pulled away from them. As I blinked, my vision returning to normal, I realized what had felt so nice and cozy. It was Shadow's slumbering figure. I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. I could feel myself blushing as I tore my eyes away from him, and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ames - how are you?"

Sonic's voice chimed through the receiver. I felt my heart drop in my chest.

"S-Sonic?" I choked out in disbelief.

"Yeah... it's me."

I felt frozen. Like was this really even happening?

"Sonic, what are you doing?" I heard Tails' voice say through the phone. 

"What do you mean, I just-"

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I'll call you later, okay?"

Before I could say anything, Tails hung up the phone. I put the phone down, feeling tears pool in my eyes ever so slightly.

"Rose?" Shadow's sleepy voice cooed from behind me on the couch. I wiped my budding tears away, and turned to face him.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry if I did."

Shadow smiled a little. "Don't worry about it. Everything okay?"

I forced a smile, nodding my head. "Yeah. Everything's just fine..."

Shadow frowned, not seemingly convinced. 

"Rose... don't lie to me."

I sighed. "Sonic he... he tried to call me. Tails took the phone away from him before he could say much."

"What did he say?" 

"Nothing much... he asked how I was... and called me Ames... almost like nothing happened."

"So, he didn't even apologize?"

I shook my head.

"Amy... forget that faker. If he can't even own up to what he did, you don't need him in your life."

"Shadow... please... " 

"Can we not talk about Sonic anymore?"

His eyes softened. 

"Sure. I'm sorry I asked."

I just nodded my head. 

"I'm gonna go get dressed. Then we can go get breakfast, if you're hungry."

"Starving. I haven't eaten since being in that tube. Outside of that hot chocolate you made last night."

"Oh my gosh, let me hurry up then! You need to eat." 

I could see Shadow chuckle a little as I disappeared into the bathroom. 


	4. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Amy spend the day together.

_**Shadow's POV** _

"Okay, all ready!"

Amy stepped out into the living room, smiling from ear to ear. I could feel myself blushing as I noticed how pretty she looked.

"New outfit?" I asked.

She nodded. "Change is good, right? Especially after a bad night."

She had on a black short sleeved crop top, blue jean skirt with black and white checkered belt, and knee high boots, one which was black and the other white. There wasn't a headband on her pink quills, and she had a tattooed black choker across her collarbone.

"You look... really nice." I said quietly. But that wasn't true... Rose looked... absolutely beautiful.

"Aww, you mean it?" Amy asked, her cheeks turning a bit red as she spoke. I narrowed my eyes to my shoes, feeling my own face burn with embarrassment. 

"Yeah.. course."

She giggled before grabbing my hand. "Let's go eat!"

xxxxxx

_**Sonic's POV** _

"Tails... why'd you do that?" I whined, plopping myself down on his red couch in defeat.

"Because... you are not ready to give Amy the apology she deserves."

"Says who?"

My two tailed friend gave a look that screamed _Come on, now._ I sighed.

"I can't take this... just sitting around, doing nothing, while Amy is hurt. She sounded so sad over the phone."

Tails sat beside his speedy friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this sucks... but you've gotta do something big to make up for standing her up. You know how important that date was to her."

Sonic buried his head in his arms. 

"Why am I such a screw up?"

Tails frowned, beginning to rub his shoulder.

"You're not... you just made a mistake. We're only human, you know."

Sonic looked at him strangely. Tails scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uhh... I meant animals... you know what I mean."

xxxxxx

_**Amy's POV** _

"Wow... I've never seen someone enjoy sweets as much as I do." I giggled as Shadow eagerly shoveled spoonful's of his ice cream sundae into his mouth. He swallowed, and I couldn't help but notice his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"... Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I'm glad you like it." I continued to smile, going back to my own strawberry ice cream as I dug my spoon in.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"... Don't let anyone make you feel any less than what you are."

I titled my head to the side in confusion, my eyes locking with his red, mysterious orbs. 

"Shadow..." I mumbled. 

He smiled a little, something that was very rare and I'd only seen a handful of times. 

"You... you remind me so much of Maria... and you both are such pure, selfless people. You deserve... happiness... and nothing less than that."

I'd heard him mention her name before, but never in comparison to me. From the little he'd said, I knew she was very important to him. Though he never said where she was, I assumed it was something terrible, as he always looked sad while talking about her. 

"That's very sweet of you to say." I said softly. Shadow's smile faded and he stared back at me, seemingly in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about as I went back to the rest of my ice cream. 

After finishing up, Shadow and I walked past Twinkle Park's entrance which had a line out the door like always. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Something wrong, Rose?"

I smiled a little. He was so attentive.

"Nothing..."

Shadow looked serious. "Rose..."

"This is the place Sonic was supposed to take me to."

He frowned, looking up at the sign. 

"Then let me take you."

I blinked, feeling taken aback by his sudden idea.

"R-Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. You wanted to, right? So, let' go."

He extended his hand for me to take. I couldn't help but smile as our fingers touched and he grasped my palm in his gloved one.

Once inside, I was very surprised at how eager Shadow was to try out all of the rides. He especially loved the rollercoaster, which was the first time I'd seen Shadow smile for longer than a few seconds. Every so often, I'd look over and he would be grinning widely just before the big drops, raising his arms in the air as the rollercoaster dove down the sliding rails. I couldn't help but admire the rare sight as our joyous screams and giggles mixed together throughout. 

"That was... amazing! Let's go again." Shadow said, his eyes glistening with happiness and a smile tugging at his lips. I giggled.

"Sure. Let's go."

After going on the rollercoaster two more times, the both of us were feeling tired, their adrenaline having spiked throughout their evening. 

"What's this?" Shadow asked as I began to cut into a light brown, spongey cake topped with whipped cream and strawberries.

"Funnel cake. Try it, you'll like it."

As he took a bite as instructed, his eyes lit up with glee that only sweets could bring. I smiled as we continued to enjoy their amusement park staple. 

"Amy?" Sonic's voice chimed. Shadow and I both looked up, seeing a familiar blue hedgehog and two tailed fox staring back at us.

"Sonic... Tails... what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you, actually... and apparently they only let in couples."

Shadow burst into a fit of laughter. "They thought Tails was... your boyfriend?"

Sonic's expression turned angry as he clenched his jaw. "It's not that funny... geez."

"Looking for me for what, Sonic?" 

Shadow's laughter died down and Sonic looked down at his red shoes, seemingly deep in thought.

"To... apologize. I was real jerk to you, missing our date like that. I know how much coming here means to you."

"Meant. How much it meant." I corrected. Sonic looked confused.

"She doesn't need you anymore, faker. I did more in a day than you've done in all your years of knowing her." Shadow bluntly said. Sonic balled up his fists, and walked closer to Shadow, who stood up from the bench so that their heights were evenly matched.

"You wanna say that again now that I'm a little closer, you Eggman puppet!?" Sonic barked.

"Guys, guys... can we calm down? This isn't exactly the place..." Tails pleaded. Both ignored him and he helplessly backed away.

"Amy, little help?"

"Alright, that's it. Shadow, we're leaving."

I stood up, grabbed Shadow's hand, leading him to the park's entrance. 

"Amy... but what about... me?"

I stopped, turning to meet Sonic's saddened gaze. I shook my head.

"What about you? You showed your true feelings already... what more is there to talk about?"

I continued to leave with Shadow without another word. 

_**Sonic's POV** _

As I prepared to give chase, Tails grabbed my shoulder, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Sonic, don't... "

My head fell in defeat.

"But I... I love her, Tails."

Tails frowned. "I know... but you aren't going to get anywhere with her like this. You need a different approach."

I sighed. 

"I'll... see you later, okay? I need to be alone."

Before Tails could say anything more, I sped off further into the amusement park. 


End file.
